Mataz
by polluela
Summary: Videl recordó que al beber un poco de bebida, creyó que simplemente su figura masculina desaparecería en reflexiones. Él movía su vaso con movimientos circulares y una sonrisa recatada, observando el líquido efervescente. [GV Oneshot]


**M a t a z**

_Si esto llegase a acabar,  
ve mis ojos...  
Mírame directo a los ojos.  
Yo sabré mentir a Dios  
... por verte hoy._

* * *

Videl despertó con los ojos pesados, movió su pierna derecha para encontrar una posición más cómoda que le permitiera, entre ropas, volver al dulce sopor que se concientizó de haber abandonado. No abrió los párpados, y solo estiró los dedos en una actitud ida. En un principio, ninguna idea rodeó su cabeza, de un momento a otro, estar conciente de ella misma, resultaba una tarea ardua y digna de una pereza matinal. Como era de esperarse, le tomó un par de minutos confirmar a través de sus sentidos que estaba en una cama y que sus senos percibían con suavidad las sábanas bajo sí. Resolvió mover su rostro milimétricamente, permitiendo a la vez que un aroma se colara entre sus narices. Aquello era un olor inefablemente familiar y afable, y solo calzaba a la perfección con una tibieza que comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas con suavidad. 

Una interrogante sin palabras cubrió sus memorias y conciente, una mezcla parecida al qué hago aquí, cómo he caído, ya es hora de levantarse, que rico es esto, por qué me pesan tanto las piernas, pero sin querer, todo cuestionamiento existencial terminó en el momento en que sus ojos decidieron mandar al cuerno la flojera y alzar una mirada somnolienta al alrededor. Un mechón de pelo indómito fue retirado con sutileza, y su entrecejo recibió el dedo índice y pulgar para apartar vestigios de Morfeo.

Allí estaba él. O al menos, vestigios de su cuello y hombro. Le costó solo un par de segundos alzar la frente y confirmar que aquella tibieza no venía de nadie más que su novio. Se sonrojó de inmediato y las imágenes de recuerdos aparecieron tal cual cortos de película, acompasados por la contemplación de aquel chico a su lado que parecía disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo y pacífico. Le costó otro tanto más, recordar que la noche anterior había sido una de las más extrañas que había disfrutado con él. O mejor dicho, una de las más sorpresivamente deleitantes. Por momentos, no quiso ni siquiera rozar su hombro derecho, ni que su aliento acariciara vestigios de su piel desnuda. Era absurdo quizás, pero la quietud y serenidad parecían pertenecer a instantes de cristal, donde cualquier designio podía arruinar la imagen.

_"Muchas gracias, todo estuvo bien"_

Recordando una frase del día anterior, Videl repasó sucesos que solo ahora, podía analizarlos con el pragmatismo que hace unas horas atrás había dejado de lado. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Ayer, había sido uno de los días más monótonos de su vida a no ser por las últimas horas. Estudios normales, amistades y conversa normales, día templado, y la invitación de Gohan a pasar la tarde junto a su familia en su apartamento arrendado. Había estado bien. Sencillamente bien. Sus progenitores y hermano partieron temprano, luego de comer uno que otro aperitivo y de una charla moderada. Y habían quedado solos, luego del sonido de la puerta cerrada y un silencio discreto. Ella se había puesto a lavar una que otra vajilla, preparando su propia retirada y al terminar lo propuesto e hilado la dichosa frase esperando una despedida, todo se volvió ligeramente distinto.

_"Videl... Me preguntaba si acaso has quedado con algo de hambre"_

En otras situaciones, ella le habría negado con vehemencia y dispuesto la retirada con normalidad, pero al contemplarlo de la manera en que lo había hecho, todo parecía algo curiosamente silente. Incluso ahora, mientras dejaba que sus pupilas se deleitaran con su figura durmiente, revivía aquella silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta, semi ido, semi concentrado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que dejaba de desear. Era obvio que algo le sucedía, y que pedirle su presencia un rato más, había sido algo difícil de pronunciar.

De la misma forma discreta en que ella aceptó el ofrecimiento, ahora el chico se inclinaba su figura desprovista de ropas ligeramente sobre ella. A pesar de la noche incipiente del día anterior, Gohan sacó de la nada ingredientes desde un mueble superior. Y en un dos por tres un estofado de pollo humeaba frente a sus narices. La mesa era baja, digna de un hogar universitario, pero a pesar de ello, los platos parecieron ignorar todo y deleitar amablemente el paladar. A pesar un par de palabras intercambiadas, nada pudo ganarle a la conversación que tuvo concepción entre unas bebidas y pan.

_"¿Sabías que hoy es el Solsticio de Invierno?"_

_"¿Hm?... ¿Solsticio?... Creo que no"_

Videl recordó que al beber un poco de bebida, creyó que simplemente su figura masculina desaparecería en reflexiones. Él movía su vaso con movimientos circulares y una sonrisa recatada, observando el líquido efervescente.

_"Es la época en la cual el Sol se halla en uno de los dos trópicos, es decir, alcanza su máxima declinación norte o su máxima declinación sur del ecuador celeste..."_

No importaba como ahora lo analizara, lo desmembrara, o simplemente lo cuestionara. Esas palabras habían sonado melancólicas y ausentes. Y resultaba difícil creer que el mismo ser, que comenzaba a acariciar en este instante, era el chico de horas atrás en la madrugada. Era increíble como a veces su carácter se tornaba serio y concentrado y, al mismo tiempo, dócil e afable.

_"... En pocas palabras, es el día con la noche más larga del año"_

Traer a la mente el porqué no le respondió con alguna palabra correcta o bien urdida le resultaba difícil, también el hecho de que un momento a otro él se sentara su lado y comenzara a observar sus manos con detenimiento le resultó preocupante. Pero sin duda, fue aquella frase siguiente, difícil de vervalizar, lo que le rondaría la mente toda la noche y la mañana de hoy.

_"Yo... Lo recuerdo muy bien. Porque en un día como éste, hace unos años, mi padre falleció"_

Sí... Resultaba difícil. No todos los días se habla de hechos aparentemente sepultados y ocultos bajo castillos y dragones. Menos si aquel que lo pronunciaba era su propio novio que hacía horas atrás había esbozado un par de sonrisas frente a su familia.

_"... Y fue... Fue la noche más larga y triste de mi niñez que pude haber vivido"_

Al igual que en aquel momento pasado, Videl se acercó un poco más al cuerpo pernoctante de su acompañante, para posar la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla. Él, en un instinto primario de acercamiento, procedió a mover su rostro lentamente, como si disfrutara del tacto idílico y afectuoso.

_"Oh, Gohan... Yo... No tenía la más mínima idea de ello"_

_"No importa... De hecho, creo que soy el único que lo sigue recordando..."_

Todo hubo de tomar un rumbo distinto al anterior. O al menos, eso creía. Ella apartó los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre la misma, frente al cuerpo tenso del saiyajín. Le tomó su rostro y el pecho, que de un momento a otro, le parecieron más ligeros de lo normal. El accedió al gesto como nunca, sin signos de una depresión obscura, pero sí deseoso de un cariño más kinésico. Gohan le abrazó también, disfrutando de las caricias en la espalda y del hecho de cerrar los ojos y aspirar el perfume de mujer.

_"Yo... pensé que lo había olvidado, Videl... Pero hoy... Hoy solo lo he vuelto a revivir aquel sentimiento..."_

De ahí en adelante, no hubieron más palabras hiladas con coherencia. Luego de miradas, roces, alientos confusos y besos furtivos, se entrelazaron por sobre la mesa, se perdieron en ambos cuerpos e hicieron el amor con dulzura y entrega. Él se volvió pasivo y febril a la vez. Numerosas veces solo se dedicó a observarla y a quedarse en sus brazos, dedicándole caricias pasivas y súbitamente urgentes. Esta vez, Videl creyó entregarle en gestos, todo lo que sus palabras no alcanzaron a decir, sobretodo aquellas sensaciones que volvía a saborear en el presente y que ahora, mientras le contemplaba abrir sus ojos frente a un rayo de luz emergente, saboreaba con dulzura.

El guerrero despertó con el sopor acostumbrado, se incorporó moviéndose lento, pero digno de un acto condicionado por el despertador biológico. Se apoyó por sobre sus codos, indiferente al rostro de la chica quien yacía a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo y a los mismos ojos con que ella lo había observado durante todo el momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos y Gohan esbozó la misma cara de desorbitación frustrada que la chica había hecho desde un comienzo en su propio despertar. Solo después de un minuto de ojos entrecerrados y una mueca somnolienta, el primogénito Son volvió a deslizarse y a recostarse por sobre la cama, pestañeando, ahora sonriente sin explicación.

—¿Porqué estás riendo? —Videl habló repitiendo el gesto y acercándose al rostro encogido de Gohan, quien procedió a posarse sobre ella y luego de un bufido de sonrisas, dejó caer su tez a la almohada, cerca del cuello y hombro de la chica- Vamos... Dime.

—No es nada... Yo... —volvió a reír, ahora recuperando la postura para mirarla sobre ella- Pensé por un momento, que todo había sido un sueño.

Ahora fue Videl quien soltó una risa entrebuscada y alzó una ceja, absolutamente sarcástica. —Pues vaya sueño que debes haber tenido.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

La muchacha ojiazul iba a opinar una respuesta sagaz, pero se quedó con la boca abierta y las palabras en los labios. Prefirió acariciar su frente, despacio, ordenar su cabello desordenado y preguntarle a través de una mirada recóndita si su mente yacía en bienestar. Se quedaron así un rato, ensimismados. Afuera, los ruidos de la calle ya parecían dar bienvenida a una nueva mañana. Autos, gritos de carretones y uno que otro ladrido de perro, solo daban señas de un nuevo inicio.

Desde las cortinas, se colaba un suave halo de luz que solo se entreveía por el polvillo ambiental. Viajaba desde la nada y acababa en la misma sin intermisión. A pesar de un ambiente ligeramente gris, la cama destacaba de lo demás simplemente por simetría, si es que podía llamarse así. Gohan había obtenido el apartamento tres días atrás, por exigencias de tiempo y estancia cercana a la universidad. Pese a argumentos de Chichi y palabras de su padre, el semisaiyajín sencillamente había adquirido lo que unos cuantos ahorros podían darle, un módico espacio destinado a estudios y claro, pocos muebles, en los cuales el colchón se incluía, y era el mismo espacio en el cual ahora, ambos comenzaban a besarse lento y acompasado.

Inconscientemente, la chica deslizó su mano por la espalda del hombre sobre su abrazo, hasta la base. Gohan ladeó el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, llevándose consigo a la mujer, quien juntó los labios y le dedicó una mirada sonriente. Se separaron un poco, y Videl acabó recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada para tragar saliva. Que la partiera un rayo por sus pensamientos inoportunos, pero ese beso había estado delicioso.

—Gracias por haberte quedado un rato más... —Gohan apoyó la sien en su brazo, dejando al mismo tiempo su torso al descubierto.

La muchacha se acercó tentadoramente, acto no erróneo ni injustificado, pues cualquier mujer con su novio de frente en las mismas condiciones haría lo mismo. Besó la cuenca entre su ojo y nariz, y sonrió como si fuera la respuesta más explícita. Se recostó nuevamente, cerca, con el rostro de su acompañante a pocos centímetros, jugando con aquella mejilla marcada y el mentón. Repasó un poco los pensamientos y le habló despacio y claro.

—¿Fue por eso que los invitaste ayer?

Tomando la mano de Videl que incursionaba en su cara, Gohan pasó desde la tez seria a una sonrisa delicada, asintiendo. —Creo que sí...

Sin necesidad de una música explícita, la situación se volvió acogedora, con uno que otro beso por aquí y por allá, sin culpabilidad de deleitarse, ni menos de gastar tiempo en el otro, no cambiaron de posición, en estos casos, la burocracia amatoria sí sonaba atrayente. El semisaiyajín ascendió levemente la cerviz y contempló a Videl por segundos con pensamientos mudos que acabaron en un rostro afable. Ella también repasó ciertas imágenes, sobretodo las del día anterior y las conclusiones que solo ahora su mente parecía urdir.

—A pesar de nuestros orígenes... —Videl se incorporó y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Gohan, justo el la nuca, con los ojos levemente brillantes— Tú sabes... Yo humana, tú de una raza... _extraterrestre_, —rió casi furtivo, como si por milésima vez quisiese creer lo imposible— y de lo increíble que pueda sonar... Tenemos muchas cosas en común...

El primogénito Son no se movió ni un centímetro, Videl prosiguió con el gesto y las palabras que resonaron dulces y ligeramente hiladas con un control excepcional.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero... ¿Te acuerdas del funeral del decano de la universidad hace un par de meses? —sin esperar una respuesta concreta, la chica ojiazul continuó— No es algo muy relevante, pero... Cuando los familiares se acercaron a tomar el ataúd y comenzó a sonar el órgano de fondo, yo comencé a sentir algo muy extraño...

Cambiaron de posición, esta vez, Gohan acabó descansando la cabeza en la almohada mientras Videl le miraba de un lado, observándolo detenidamente mientras continuaba con la oración. —Mi pecho se oprimió... Me sentí vacía y con un frío enorme. Recuerdo que solo quise irme. Solo sentía una fuerte angustia a la cual no supe darle nombre hasta días más tarde, cuando caminando con Ireza, me realicé de que había sido la misma sensación que percibí en mi niñez, seguramente en la muerte de mamá...

El chico frunció el ceño, e inspiró despacio, dando claros vestigios de querer opinar, pero la mujer volvió a adelantarle. —No quiero sonar como si entendiera todo esto... De hecho, nadie puede estar fielmente en tus zapatos, pero... Ayer, cuando te abracé en la mesa... Creo que me recordaste mucho a mí misma...

Como un extraño final, Videl no habló hasta un buen rato más. Inevitablemente se sintió sonrosada, y se escurrió entre movimientos a los brazos del joven que simplemente aguardaba su acercamiento. Ella no perdió su mirada, menos al momento de apoyarse en su piel, tenuemente tibia, de mover su palma a su hombro masculino, a su espalda amplia y otros lugares. Sería extraño olvidar que estaban desnudos, que hace algunas horas las palabras se habían reemplazado por caricias, deleites y otros demonios, Gohan la besó cerca de la clavícula y luego en el mentón, como si la mañana colándose por la ventana no le convenciera fehacientemente de que ya era hora de levantarse e iniciar el día. Después de un rato y pese a las intenciones de cada uno, el despertador sonó, el saiyajín movió el brazo a apagar el reloj que gritaba por atención y volvió a dedicarle una mirada escueta a su acompañante, como si aún no se decidiese a actuar.

—Voy a ducharme, espérame un momento, por favor.

La muchacha asintió contemplando su ida al baño de la pieza siguiente, Gohan se levantó despacio, tomando unos jeans del suelo para colocárselos y incorporarse a abrir un poco las cortinas para dejar que la luz cubriese ligeramente los rincones de la pieza, desapareciendo a la vez, tras la puerta. Pasando su mano por el rostro, Videl se sentó sintiendo su cabello alborotado, pensando de un momento a otro lo que el día de hoy debía traerse. Estuvo a segundos de verificar la hora cuando sintió un sonido extraño cerca de sí, alzó la ceja y no tardó en reconocer la vibración de su propio celular en una proximidad desconocida. Luego de apartar ropas y sábanas lo tuvo entre sus manos, pero no alcanzó a responderlo, solo un mensaje lucía claro e iluminado.

_Una llamada perdida: Papá_

Confirmó la hora y su reflexiones con un solo gesto, de seguro hoy su padre se había levantado más temprano de la cuenta y había acudido a ella por alguna cosa remotamente especial. _Demonios_. Su padre no solía hacerlo en la cotidianidad, pero de seguro hoy no andaba de suertes y había acudido a su cuarto para encontrarse con nadie. Para rematar, él no se jactaba de ser un hombre de poca imaginación, y debía ya en estos momentos estar imaginando cualquier situación, desde vuelos hasta... bueno, _muchas cosas_...

Videl se levantó rápido, se vistió deprisa y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando se puso las zapatillas, pasó a la cocina a mojarse el rostro y los cabellos sintiendo nuevamente el celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Ahora sí que debería buscar una buena explicación, o al menos algo que lo tranquilizase. Recordó de un sopetón algunas sucesivas escenas de celos que solía montarle frente a Gohan, incluyendo cuanto tiempo le había costado pulir la confianza frente al chico.

Bebió un vaso de agua y se dirigió al living a buscar sus cosas. En plena carrera por el pasillo, escuchó como el sonido de la ducha continuaba, de seguro durante un rato más. Se mordió el labio y no pudo dejar que una sonrisa le cubriera el rostro. Pese a todo lo que ocurría, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una mañana tan... _diferente_. Repasó por un momento los hechos anteriores con cierto recelo y disfrute, y resolvió finalmente tomar una hoja de su agenda para escribir, aún medio ensimismada entre idas a casas, explicaciones y ciertos besos que Gohan le había entregado momentos atrás.

_Me he tenido que ir, Papá me ha llamado. Nos vemos en el almuerzo._

_Videl._

Dejó el papel frente a una mesa pequeña, cerca de la puerta del baño, cruzando a la vez su bolso en el pecho para caminar a la salida. Afortunadamente, el celular ya no se movía, dándole más tiempo para pensar en alguna explicación suficiente y explícita. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el ascensor cercano, pensando en la opción de tomar a Ireza como agente encubridor, tal como solía hacerlo ciertas veces en la adolescencia. Murmuró un par de palabras, absorta en pensamientos, olvidando incluso el hecho de volar por los cielos, para finalmente apretar el botón de la bajada y adoptar una posición pensativa, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pegada en las puertas de metal.

Nuevamente la sonrisa inquieta. De hecho, un bufido sonoro. Tal parecía que aquel gesto no se lo lograría sacar hasta un rato más, parecía una pequeña con un juguete nuevo. _Kamisama._ Videl cerró los ojos y depositó su pulgar e índice en el entrecejo para calmar muchas sensaciones. Su corazón aún seguía palpitando y su estómago daba señales de simplemente haber desaparecido, ni mencionar las imágenes y memorias que hicieron emerger por milésima vez, un rubor incipiente e inadvertido.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla superior y descubrió que aún el ascensor no se dignaba a venir a rescatarla de sus cavilaciones íntimas, menos a sacarla del lugar que le traería recuerdos ya para siempre. Una mujer se aproximó despacio, seguramente dispuesta también a bajar por el medio mecánico, pero la muchacha no la percibió, solo sintió que su cuerpo subía un par de grados en temperaturas, pese a lo frío del pasillo. _Explicación. Excusa. Explicación. Excusa_.

Volvió a pasar su mano por la frente tratando de focalizar sus ideas en la empresa de crear una buena coartada, pero solo consiguió perderse en el aroma que su nariz olfateó, algo mezclado con Gohan, noche, deleite, ella y otras cosas del mismo calibre.

—¿Baja o sube?

Sin darse cuenta, el ascensor ya marcaba presencia con ambas puertas abiertas y gente al interior, una anciana comenzaba a salir a paso lento, pasando por su lado y observándola de paso con una mirada extraña, mientras la chica articulaba una oración y alejaba pensamientos.

—Bajo.

Todo iba en concordancia cuando antes de dar un paso al interior del ascensor, una voz la detuvo, casi lejana, pero absolutamente reconocible por sus oídos.

Son Gohan se acercó rápido, como si hubiese descubierto una respuesta tal Arquímedes en la antigüedad, de hecho la escena no difería mucho, puesto que solo traía puesta una toalla en la cintura, sujetada por su mano derecha, el cabello húmedo y el cuerpo a simple vista a medio secar. La anciana se quedó plantada en su lugar como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio y Videl solo giró despacio al encuentro fortuito, sin fruncir el ceño ni demostrar algún gesto de incomodidad. Horas más tarde, frente a una taza de café y con una sonrisa se preguntaría el porqué de su no extrañeza frente a tales condiciones de aparición. Lo cierto es, que solo atinó a hablar despacio y modulado, como una profesora de primaria.

—Gohan...

—Yo solo... —el semisaiyajín se aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente a la muchacha— Quería decirte...

Videl alzó una ceja y se acercó a él, mientras la anciana a su lado y las personas del ascensor parecían dejar a un lado sus intereses de caminar o bajar al primer piso, para dar paso a sus oídos curiosos.

—Disculpa si te he metido en problemas... Yo no olvidaré nunca esto... Estuvo muy bueno... ¡Perdón...!... —movió una mano indefinidamente para cubrir su rostro— Te lo agradezco mucho...

Como si el aroma volviese a envolverla, la muchacha se acercó con aquella risa ya acostumbrada y presa de un acto sin precedentes lógicos, le besó despacio, sin llegar a una pasión efervescente o a una actitud demasiado pasiva, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sintió como por sus venas comenzaba a correr cierta ligereza y adrenalina en una mezcla singular, el semisaiyajín cerró los ojos y acarició la espalda de Videl con lentitud. A diferencia de momentos anteriores, todo duró un par de minutos, hasta que Gohan tomó el rostro de su novia con recato y habló claro, sin intermisión.

—Cuando mencionaste aquello de tu madre... En el funeral, por un momento pensé..

_Almas gemelas._

Ni Gohan, ni Videl hablaron más. Todo ya estaba más que dicho. La muchacha acarició su mejilla aún húmeda pensando en aquella frase, subiendo al ascensor, mientras el chico saboreó el mismo pensamiento, silente en su mente, alejándose a la vez. El aparato mecánico cerró las puertas y emprendió la bajada con disimulo, la chica ojiazul simplemente apoyó su espalda en la muralla metálica, suspirando largo y tranquilo. Pasó un rato antes de darse cuenta que todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigían a su mano, pero nada le tomó en realizarse de que lo único que tenía en una de ellas, era la toalla de su novio.

Suspiró.

Ese chico realmente la volvería loca.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Hace tiempo estaba meditando una escena como esta, hace unos días atrás, mientras escuchaba algo de Lucybell, logré captar aquella musa que hace un buen tiempo me tiene abandonada, para sentarme y escribir... Espero que el resultado no esté muy mal, sin deseos de falsa modestia, últimamente no me he dedicado a más que estudiar, dormir y trabajar, por lo que creo que puede haber quedado algo rebuscado, con las faltas ortográficas típicas y uno que otro error... Lo siento si es así, pero publico esto con la intención de dedicarselo con mucho cariño a todos los que están pendientes de mi otro fic **'Resiliencia'**, especialmente a los reviewers de mi último capítulo: _xkari18, Fairy-Li, InuSherry, Patybra, Dark Veggie, Piamona, Akaliz, Noryale, Elena, Sakuramsm, Enya_ y otros más que pueda olvidar. Muchas gracias por los mails, palabras y la espera, quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia... Tal como he comentado por ahí, al tener el fic casi completo en libretas de notas, me es muy difícil encontrar un tiempo para pasar las cosas a la computadora, y me he propuesto publicar los últimos capítulos todos juntos en un tiempo más. Para finalizar, les comento que ésta situación, la que reviven tanto Gohan y Videl me ha parecido bastante... Normal XD, no sé si será porque la he leído muchas veces, pero la he escrito muy tranquila... Ya verán ustedes. Así pues, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la lectura en sí... Espero volver pronto. 


End file.
